Amortentia
Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive e.g. Hermione Granger smells fresh cut grass, new parchment, toothpaste, and Ron Weasley's hairBloomsbury Live Chat. Harry Potter smelled treacle tart, a broomstick, and "something flowery that he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow" (which he later realises is Ginny Weasley's hair). The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly," and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight," and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. The potion must be administrated continuously in order to maintain the false love in the drinker. Otherwise, as with Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr., the effects will wear off and the victim would regain their own free will. Known uses *Merope Gaunt, who cherished a burning desire for Tom Riddle Sr., used her re-surfaced magical abilities to create the Amortentia potion, and eventually convinced Tom to take a drink of water spiked with the potion on a hot day riding alone on his horse. This had the desired effect as Tom, now obsessed with Merope, married her and they ran away together. When Merope became pregnant with Tom's baby, Merope, believing Tom would have truly fallen in love with her, or at least be willing to stay for the baby's sake, or simply being unable to continue to enslave him by magical means, stopped giving him the potion. Much to her devastation, however, Tom quickly left her when the enchantment wore off. *Romilda Vane, a romantic admirer of Harry who sought to make him invite her to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, gave Harry Gillywater and Chocolate Cauldrons both spiked with potion. Harry was forced to take the latter, though simply abandoned them in his trunk for months until they were thrown out during Harry's search for the Marauder's Map and, believing they were a birthday present, Ron consumed them. Harry promptly took Ron to Professor Slughorn, who gave him an antidote. It is unlikely that the love potion is Amortentia as Hermione implies that it is a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product. Etymology Amor is a Roman god of love, and the word "Amor" in Latin means "Love." Known aromas for individuals Behind the scenes *It was stated by J.K. Rowling that a large fountain filled with Amortentia could be found in the love room in the Department of Mysteries. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione does not say what the third thing she smells is, although Rowling revealed in an interview that the third smell was Ron's hair. However, in the film version, Hermione states that the third thing she smells is spearmint toothpaste, due to the fact that in an earlier scene at The Burrow where Hermione points out to Ron there is toothpaste on her face. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and references fr:Amortentia ru:Амортензия Category:Potions